A New War
by Loraena
Summary: The war against Voldemort's over. But there is another war to be won, one that has been going on for a century...a war between werewolves. With a new war comes a new prophecy, so Harry and friends must team up with two new strangers to save Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The war with Voldemort is over, it has been a months, a new term at Hogwarts is starting and those that are left from the war are gathered in the dining hall, discussing postponing the arrival of students a little while to figure out a strange event that has happened. A week ago all those who had died in fighting Voldemort: Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, even Harry's and Neville's parents were resurrected and now they all sat there with the rest of them in Hogwarts. No one knew how they were alive, there is no spell to bring the dead back to life. So they all sat there contemplating what to do.

"There is no explanation for our being here." Dumbledore said.

"There must be." Harry said.

"Harry, I told you before there is no spell to resurrect the dead."

"Is it possible somebody made one?" Ron asked.

"No one has that kind of power. Not even you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Apparently there is. Or else we would all still be gone." Sirius said.

"We must figure out how this happened, and how to announce it to the rest of the wizarding world." Dumbledore said.

"Personally, I'm glad this happened." Sirius said.

"Of course you are." James said kiddingly.

"James don't try to tell me you're not."

"I didn't say that."

Harry laughed sitting next to his mother. At first everyone thought they were simply people disguised as them. But, now he knew they truly were his parents, and was happy about it.

Meanwhile outside two werewolves had wandered far from home and were at Hogwart's gates. Remus had his potion so he didn't transform, but he still felt a little sick. However, these werewolves weren't exactly ordinary, once at the gate they transformed back into humans and approached the gate. The ones guarding the gates did not see them transform so they let them in, they told them they needed to see the Headmaster and professors to present them with a very important letter. So they were let in. They walked into the dining hall and interrupted the meeting. The only one who recognized either of them was Dumbledore. One, the older one Dumbledore knew.

"Hello Dumbledore, I thought you were dead."

"Hello, Cronius, I could say the same for you. I heard you were murdered many years ago."

"Oh, that rumor. Well, actually I was attacked but as you can see I didn't die."

"What do you want here?"

"We are here to deliver a message."

"A message for who?"

"The Headmaster, and the professors."

Dumbledore approached him and took the letter from him. He opened it and read it. He looked up at them in shock.

"Santar Bullinmoor gave you this?"

"Yes."

"I think he's figured it out Cronius." Said the other one.

"There is only one way Santar Bullinmoor would allow you anywhere near him."

"So?"

McGonagall stood and walked over to Dumbledore taking the letter. Dumbledore walked the other way and grabbed his wand.

"Cronius, when you were attacked, who attacked you?"

"Dumbledore, what are you getting at?"

"Cronius is a werewolf."

Remus looked at him. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and put his wand over the scar where he had been bitten. Cronius's eyes changed and he growled a little in his throat.

"He has not taken any potion, Albus." McGonagall said.

"No he has not."

Cronius yanked his arm away turning back to normal.

"Then how is he not transformed?" McGonagall asked.

"That is what I would like to know." Dumbledore said.

"Let's just say there is a new kind of werewolf now." Cronius said right before he transformed into a werewolf once again along with the other and the two ran out of the hall and the school heading home.

"How is this possible Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. But, I don't like it."

"A werewolf that can transform as it pleases. That makes them even more of a threat." Remus said.

"I know. It appears we now have two mysteries to solve before we can start the school."

At the border of Werewolf Forest, when the two messengers got there, there were two people waiting there fully armed. A man and a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

The two werewolves stopped and looked at them.

"Have a nice trip Cronius? Where did you go?" The man said.

Cronius merely growled at them.

"Is that a challenge?" The man asked.

He roared.

"Babe, go to Hogwarts and get that message, find out what their planning. I'll catch up after I deal with them."

"Baby…"

"I'll be fine, go." He kissed her then pushed her and she transformed then ran. He transformed and started fighting the two werewolves. Cronius pushed the other one at him first watching until his friend got his throat ripped out. Cronius charged at the bigger werewolf and was slammed to the ground easily and he was killed the same way. Then the werewolf ran to catch up to the girl.

In an hour or so she made it Hogwarts and transformed back into herself and approached the gate. This time the guards were prepared. They stopped her and would not allow her inside.

"Who are you and what business have you here?"

"I need to talk to the headmaster, I know about the two werewolves that came through. I can be of assistance."

"Forfeit your wand so I know you won't cause any harm."

"Fine, here." She handed him her wand and he let her in. She found the dining hall by following her ears and nose and listened against the door.

They were talking about the threat from the werewolves. Ray came up on the castle but instead of transforming back and approaching the gate he kept running and jumped onto the side of the castle and started climbing. One of the people watching the gate ran to the dining hall screaming "Werewolf!".

She heard him and hid herself as he entered the hall. "Werewolf!"

"Where?" Dumbledore asked.

"Climbing the side of the castle. And…"

"And what?" Harry asked.

"I've never seen one so big."

Ron got a scared look on his face. She heard him and looked out the window and saw him climbing up. He reached the window and climbed through and then transformed into normal.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him trying not to be heard.

"I told you I'd catch up."

"You didn't have to scare everybody."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm not."

"You're hopeless."

"Let's just go in there and read that damn letter then go home."

"We can't just barge in."

"Why not?"

One of the professors was returning to the hall and seen them, he pulled out his wand and attacked them sending them flying through the closed doors. They both flipped in the air and landed on their feet. The professor came in holding up his wand.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Ask these two intruders. Who are you?"

"Why should we tell you?" He said.

She elbowed him. "We're only here to see that letter the werewolves gave you. You don't need it."

"This letter is a threat upon all of us, how do we not need it." McGonagall asked them.

"Because we'll take care of it. It's what we do."

Dumbledore walked towards them and looked at her. "I have seen you before."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You were stealing our books."

"Borrowing." She said raising her finger to correct him. "I brought them back."

He looked at her closer and she was looked away but when she looked him in the eye he got a good look at hers.

"Professor Dumbledore, he is the werewolf, he must be." The professor said still holding up his wand.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?"

Everyone got a shocked look on their face.

"You can transform at will too?" Remus asked.

"Where do you think they got it from?" She said. "They stole it from me."

"How?"

"Long story, one I don't feel like sharing."

"First, at least tell us your names."

"Professor…"

"It's alright, lower your wand, if they wanted to harm us they would have done it already."

"Fine, my name is Lila, this is Ray. Satisfied?"

Remus looked at her intently after hearing her name, Tonks noticed but didn't ask. Then trouble came. Santar Bullinmoor had found out they killed his two men at the border and was pissed about it. He ran up the side like Ray had done and followed his nose to find them. Ray and Lila could smell and hear him coming. But, were too distracted. Suddenly he barged in in his normal form.

"Black! Lupin!"

Remus and Sirius stood and he looked over at them. "Not you. Them." He said pointing at Lila and Ray. Lila and Ray turned around.

"Hey, Santar. What's up man?" Ray asked.

"You murdered two of my men, is what's up you pathetic excuse for a werewolf."

"Hey, no need for name calling."

"Remus, they couldn't be…could they?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I don't know Sirius."

"Bullinmoor, what do you want?" Lila asked.

"Shut up half breed."

She growled at being called that, she hated it.

"You have no right to speak to me unless spoken to. You definitely don't have the right to ask me questions."

"Get one thing straight Bullinmoor, you are not my superior."

"You are nothing more than a mere halfbreed with an infect for a father. I am the first true pure blood."

She took off her jacket and threw it on the ground. "You know what, I am so frickin sick of being called a half breed and being reminded of it day in and day out. And you know what else, I know damn well who my father is and you are wrong to insult him in front of me."

He just smirked and she transformed. Everyone watched in awe and stood as she charged at him. She was huge in comparison to the ordinary werewolf, she was bigger than her opponent. He transformed as well and everyone watched two extremely powerful werewolves scrap it out with each other. Ray stood there for a little while watching her fight. They clawed, smacked, kicked and pushed each other around. He backed up to give them room and he backed into the table where Remus and Sirius were sitting.

He stopped and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Hey, uh, what's the letter say anyway?"

"They are threatening to attack Hogwarts, and all of the wizarding world to find any werewolf, no matter how young or how old, that isn't a pure blood and kill them."

"Oh, nice. Santar has been planning that his whole life almost, he hates all who aren't a pure blood."

"Yes."

"We'll stop him, don't worry. We've been sabotaging his plans for years."

Lila was tossed and in mid air she transformed back into normal and landed on the table where Remus, Tonks, Sirius and the Potters were sitting and broke it so she ended up on the floor in front of them. She got up and started to charge again but Ray stopped her.

"Ray, let me go."

Santar transformed back and looked at Dumbledore. "Remember that message." With that said he left. Ray finally let her go.

Remus picked up a picture that fell out of her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus stared at the picture and was in complete awe, it was him. A very old picture of him was in her pocket. Then someone came back down the hallway, Lila had her back turned talking to Ray, arguing actually. Santar stood in the doorway and threw a syringe at Lila hitting her in the back, she jumped and pulled it out. She threw it down and took off running.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she ran, everyone could hear her. "Come back here, you coward! Filthy werewolf! Come on!" But soon her screaming words stopped and she was just screaming sounds. Ray stopped and waited for her to scream again, it was in pain and he ran to her. He found her and crouched down next to her.

"Baby…"

"Ray…ahhh!" She grabbed her head. He carried her to the main hall where the others were and set her down on another table. He found the syringe and smelled.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" McGonagall asked.

"She's been poisoned with this." He handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Wolfsbane."

"That's no poison."

"It's toxic to pure bloods and any werewolf who was born one. It doesn't hurt an infect, but it can kill her."

"Ray…"

"Don't talk baby, just save your energy."

She squeezed his hand really hard. She started sweating really bad, and she was flopping all over the table, thrashing her head back and forth groaning in pain. Then, she'd stop for a minute or so and another wave of pain would hit and she'd scream and grab her head. She was almost pulling her hair out, her hands were turning into claws, teeth were growing, her eyes changed, and she could feel the change inside. She gripped the table.

"I'm not letting you out, I wont."

"Who is she talking to?"

"Herself technically, the werewolf part inside her, it wants out to fight the potion, but that's bad so she's trying to suppress it."

"Why is that bad if she can control it?"

"She cant control it if it's in survival mode. It will go crazy and start killing anything to eat."

"Oh. You've been through this before?"

"Unfortunately. Bullinmoor knows wolfsbane is her only weakness, so he's constantly attacking her with it hoping to kill her."

"No!" She screamed trying to control herself. "Ray…" She whispered.

"What baby?"

"Go get the others and bring me a fucking werewolf, alive."

"Baby…"

"Ray, if I don't eat something I will lose to it and you know it… now get your ass moving!"

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Ray ran to a window, jumped out and flew.

She started to cry from the pain, it was hard to breathe, it hurt, and it was hot. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched wanting to help.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, you can tie me to this fucking table…and fast."

They did as she said and tied her to the table. She was starting to growl as she was being tied down, which meant the werewolf half didn't like it but she suppressed it as best she could. Remus couldn't watch anymore and he, Sirius, James, and Tonks went outside the hall.

"Mooney, what is going on?" James asked.

Remus handed James the picture.

"This is you. Why would she have a picture of you?"

"James, you remember Cortencia and Barnita."

"Yes…oh…you mean she's, and he's…"

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"What?" Tonks said. "They're what?"

Remus pulled her aside. "She's my daughter."

"She's your what?!"

"She's my daughter."

"And the boy that was with her, is my son."

"Since when do you have a daughter, and you have a son?"

"Since 20 years ago."

"20 years?! She's 20 years old?!"

"Yes. They both are."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had another child?"

"Because…" He walked away a little trying not to cry actually. "Because it was too painful."

"Why?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Because I haven't seen her since she was 5. I was thrown out of her life for what I am."

"That's why you were so afraid to get married and for Teddy?"

He nodded.

"It seems I did pass it on to her. How do we know I didn't pass it to him too?"

"Even if you did, he wouldn't hate you for it, and I doubt she does."

"Did you not see her in there? She is in pain, because of me! She is being hunted like an animal because of me! How could she not hate me for it?!"

Ray came back, the others were on their way.

"She doesn't." Ray said standing behind everyone.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I know who you are, and I know you're talking about Lila. She doesn't hate you for her being what she is, she's not even the least bit upset about it. She never has been. She still loves you, as much as she did the last day you were together, and nothing will change that. She prays everyday to see you again, to be with you again."

Remus starts to cry, tears fall down his cheeks.

"She really needs you Remus, she misses you."

He took a breath and wiped his eyes. "I miss her too. God, I've missed her since the minute I left. And maybe I need her too."

"She's right in there."

They all heard her scream one more time then it was silent. They all went in and she had passed out. Ray picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. When ray came out of the room he stood next to the door leaning up against the wall and Sirius walked up to him.

"Raymus."

Ray sighed. "You know I really hate being called…" He looked up and saw Sirius's eyes, the same as his own. "Dad?" His voice was a little rough, like he wanted to cry but was fighting it.

Sirius nodded. Then he was being hugged by his son who was crying now, Sirius hugged him back and let a tear fall from his eye. "My son."

Sirius held him for a minute, both of them were crying, Ray more so because of seeing his father again and because of Lila. His crying got worse and Sirius knew it was for Lila, he was finally letting it out feeling secure enough to do so. So Sirius let him.

"She'll be ok son. We'll make sure of it."

A flash of light went as a woman walked to them, it was Cortencia, Lila's mom.

"What happened to my daughter?"

Ray let go of his dad and looked at her. "Why do you care?"

"She is my daughter! Why would I not care?!"

"You never do!"

"That is absurd!"

"Oh is it?"

"Ray, enough." Sirius said. Ray backed off and walked back into the room to Lila's bedside. He sat in a chair next to her and held her hand and kissed it.

"You're gonna be ok baby, I swear. Just stay strong."

She was sweating really bad and she had a fever.

"Cortencia?"

"Remus, what happened?"

"She was attacked."

"By?"

"A werewolf called Santar Bullinmoor."

Tonks walked to his side holding Teddy.

"Another cursed child Remus?"

"Do not talk about my son like that."

"It happened once, it can happen again. And if it does be prepared, he might walk out on you like his sister."

"Cortencia, enough. It was your own fault she ran away."

"I'm done discussing this with you. I want to see my daughter."

She walked into the room and walked to the bed. Ray looked up at her and glared, he was glaring daggers. She just ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of Lila's room, Remus and Cortencia were arguing…again like they did when they were together, and of course it was about their daughter as it always was. Tonks just stood there, she was getting angry at some of the things Cortencia had the nerve to say about him but Remus told her to stay out of it because Cortencia was frankly more dangerous than she looked, he would know. Sirius was right there with her, he knew Cortencia too and she was a piece of work.

Inside the room Ray was now laying on the bed with his wife holding her hand, she was laying on her back, him on his side with his hands holding her hand. But he had to get up because he heard their companions coming. He kissed her forehead and got up and walked right past everyone to go to the main hall.

Six werewolves appeared in the main hall where Harry, his parents, and the others were still sitting. Two of them had a hold of another werewolf, it kept trying to get away whining in pain. Ray walked in.

"Took you long enough guys." He told them.

Three of them changed back, the only three that could. Two of them looked like brothers, possibly even twins, they had darker skin, short dark hair, brown eyes, and they looked Asian. The other was somewhat tanned but still white, dark blonde hair that was short like he had had it buzzed and it was now growing back again, and he had blue eyes. All three of them were tall, around six feet, and built. He could tell because they all had no shirts on when they transformed back. Which brought a though, how can they still have their clothes. The blonde one was the one that answered Ray.

"Sorry man, it's harder to take one alive than it is to just kill 'em."

"Ya I know. Keep him here, I'll bring Lila in here."

"K."

Ray walked back out and went straight to Lila, again walking right past her arguing parents. But once he walked past them again holding her they stopped arguing and Cortencia walked in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him forcefully.

"None of your damn business, so move."

"I don't think so. That is my daughter, I demand to know what you're going to do."

"She hasn't been your daughter for eight years…and trust me you don't want to know." He walked right around her and they followed him. He woke her up, she was half asleep and groggy. "Baby, can you here me?" she groaned. "Lila, you gotta wake up now." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you gotta eat."

That one little phrase reawakened the werewolf inside and her eyes flashed open, they were green which meant the werewolf was dominant, so he set her down on her feet and stepped back.

"I suggest everyone stays back, and this won't be sight so don't watch if you cant handle it."

Lila stood there and let it take over then she transformed quickly, before they could blink she was on all fours and covered in dark brown fur. The other werewolf who was clearly brought there to be the meal was standing up on its hind legs growling and roaring at her. She was so much bigger than the other one. But Remus didn't like this.

"Ray, you cant let her kill him."

"Remus, you don't understand – "

"That is a person, not an animal!" he yelled at him. Lila's ears went back listening but her eyes stayed on her prey.

"That person is – "

"Is what? Evil? You don't know him _or her _if it is a woman instead of a man – "

"Remus, listen to me, that _man_ is one of Bullinmoor's men – "

"I don't care who he is, he's still a person and doesn't deserve – "

"He tried to kill us!" Ray yelled in his face. "He deserves to die. Do you really think I like making that decision whether someone deserves to live or die? I don't. But I have to and so does Lila. You have no bloody clue what's going on here."

With that said Ray walked to Lila's side, stroked her fur on her shoulder. She looked at him, she was furious but still recognized the man she loved and her eyes softened at him. He gave her a smirk then patted her shoulder and nodded his head toward the other werewolf then backed away. She looked back at her prey, growled baring her teeth and then charged. He tried to fight back, tried to bite her and scratched her but she tackled him to the ground and tore into its chest with her claws killing it. Everyone heard him whine until it died then no sound except of her growls and the tearing of flesh. Once she tore him open she bit into his heart and began her meal. Remus no longer knew what to think of his daughter.

Afterwards she transformed back and again passed out. Ray carried her back and put her to bed, and their friends took care of what was left of the body, which had also transformed back. It made some, like Ron and Hermione want to vomit. The night was almost over, the moon was setting and dawn was coming. It had been a long night for everyone and they all wanted some sleep, but didn't know if they would actually be able to sleep especially after what just happened. Especially Remus. Ray stayed with Lila and fell asleep in the chair with his head on the bed and holding her hand. Their friends joined them in the room and the werewolves huddled together and fell asleep on each other like puppies. The other three slept in human form but still up against their werewolf companions. Remus stayed outside of the room, Tonks took Teddy and went to bed. Remus was the only one who didn't sleep.

When the sun had fully come up Lila groaned waking up. She moved her hand, which Ray was holding and was resting his head on so his head popped up. Then he looked up at her face and saw her eyes flutter open. He stood and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Her voice was raspy.

"How do you feel?"

"My body still hurts, but better, it's finally quiet."

"Good." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

The others were now all human again and still all huddled together sleeping, some were snoring. She looked up at them and smirked.

"Anything you need?"

"Where's my envelope?"

"Oh…" he opened the drawer by her bed and pulled out an old and ratted envelope and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was the picture she had of Remus and a letter. Ray sat back down next to her bed as she read her letter for like the thousandth time.

Dear Lila,

I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret that I have to write this letter to you, I am truly very sorry, if I had any choice I wouldn't be leaving you. I remember the day you were born, there was no more perfect day in my life, and there will never be. The first time I held you in my arms I cried tears of pure joy; you were so perfect and beautiful. I never imagined I would be a father, and there you were looking up at me with my own eyes. I loved you from that moment and I will always love you, don't think for one second that all of this means I don't love you anymore, because it's not true, I love you very much and I will miss you very much, every day. I also want to tell you that me leaving is not your fault, what happened between your mother and I is not your fault, none of it. We are simply two people who don't go together well, we thought we did but found out too late we were wrong. Or at least that was the case for me, I loved your mother, I fell head over heels the day I met her, it all happened too soon and too fast, I was blinded by love. Your mother on the other hand, I don't think she ever really loved me, or was in love with me, maybe in lust was all. But I'm still glad I was with her because it gave me you, I wouldn't change that for the world, I'd rather stay a werewolf the rest of my life than change having you.

Not only did I write this to let you know how much you mean to me even though I have to leave you but I am writing it as a guide in case you need advice one day and I'm not there to give it personally. And to be honest I'm not sure how much help your mother will be to you in certain matters you may face. I already know you have magic inside of you, I've seen it, so you will be a witch, and I'm guessing a pretty good one by what I've seen. When the time comes you will be invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like I did, and I hope you go. But, I'm not sure if your mother will allow it, that is one of the things we fought about, she has a completely different future in mind for you, a Banee's life. I don't want that for you, you're better than that. Yes, they are rich and beautiful and powerful but that's not all there is to life, money and power are not the same and neither are they all that important. I would know, your father is a poor man, I always have been. There are some who look down on people like me who have hardly any money and who may not be a 'pureblood' witch or wizard, like the Black family, Sirius is a pureblood and his family is rich. And they may even look down on you because you will not technically be a pureblood either like your mother because of me, I'm not, my mother is a muggle. Anyway, now mind you not all Banee traits are, well, not the most honorable; some are. I know no matter what you are part Banee, it flows through you and some traits will be a part of you, but some can be prevented. You don't have to be arrogant or ignorant or biased. Nor should you be superficial, and dishonest. Banee's tend to be very angry people, with frankly no sense of humor or a twisted one. But, you don't have to be, instead be the kind of person who is…flexible I guess is a good word; be the best friend, the clown who makes someone laugh when they're down, the lover who stands beside someone instead in front or behind them. But, it is completely alright to stand up to somebody, either for yourself or someone else. Don't let people walk on you, no matter who it is. If someone hurts you be the bigger person and walk away and not sink to their level by hurting them worse than they did you. Revenge is only condoned under great circumstances, and I'm sure you can figure them out for yourself, it'd be nice if you never had to, but the world just isn't that kind, you will get hurt and broken, but always get back up again and don't let it ruin your life. Find the people who will help you because they love you, find your friends along the way and don't let them go. I don't know what I would've done without mine in school, especially with my condition, or ' furry little problem' as James liked to call it.

Speaking of which, that is something else I want to tell you. You have already witnessed this, but at the age you are I doubt you will remember. To my dismay you have a werewolf for a father, which I mentioned earlier. But, please don't think me a monster like some blinded people, who simply just have no idea about us. And the reason why I told you is so you don't become one of those people. We werewolves are prejudiced against and treated like animals rather than people. Also, because, unfortunately and I'm very sorry, you may in fact be infected with lycanthropy. I'm not sure, you see werewolves aren't ones to breed and I've tried looking it up but there aren't any resources to tell whether or not it will be passed from parent to child if the parent is infected. I pray to god everyday that you don't have it; that is definitely not a burden I want you to have to bare. But, if you do I'm sorry, so very sorry sweetheart, please don't think any less of me for it. And if you do, don't be afraid, everything will be alright, I promise. I know at first it is awful, transformations are painful, terrifying. I wish it weren't but it's inevitable. I wish I could save you the pain and fear, I'd even take it all onto myself for you. I just hope you can find friends to stand by your side and be there for you, especially during a full moon, like I had. Then it's not as bad, you don't have to worry about hurting anybody. Trust me you don't want to be out there biting people and infecting them, you don't want them to suffer too. However, as a werewolf you get frustrated when you can't so you end up hurting yourself, that's where friends come in. I'll tell you a secret, use Animagi, in that form they won't be harmed, you won't be tempted to hurt them, werewolves don't attack animals. Then you have some company and it's better than the alternative. Again I wish I didn't have to tell you all of this, that I didn't have to worry about you like this, and I will forever, and I'll hate myself for it until the day comes I find out you didn't inherit my affliction. But, when the day comes I find out you did I will want to kill myself, I will hate myself so much and there is no apologizing for that. I'm rambling.

Well, moony girl, I hope this does its purpose and through this I am able to help you and be some kind of father. At least I had five years rather than none with you. I love you so much and I miss you already. I pray for a good life for you, and a happy one. This isn't goodbye forever; I will see you again one day. We must be patient for that, do not run off trying to find me, no matter what happens, be strong. I promise we will be together again sweetheart.

Love,

Dad

Remus J. Lupin

Tears fell the whole time she read it then she just laid there wiping them away.

"Go back to sleep." He kissed her again. She closed her eyes. "Sleep." He whispered. She fell asleep quickly and he pulled out another envelope from the drawer, this one had never been opened and on the front it said 'Daddy'. He took it and walked out of the room, Remus was now standing looking out the window. "Remus."

Remus turned around looking at him with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry for what I said, but it's true. So much has happened to Lila and I that you and dad couldn't even imagine and wouldn't understand."

"Ray – "

"No, don't. Here – " he handed him the envelope. "Read this, it tells you everything, then hopefully, maybe you'll understand and you wont be ashamed of us." He walked away.

Remus looked at it and stood there for a minute. Then he walked out of the castle went all the way to the shrieking shack, through the wamping willow. When he got to the room upstairs he sat down and opened it and pulled out the letter and began reading.

Daddy,

Ive written this letter a thousand times, not knowing what to say or something else happens in our lives that I have to add. First, I just want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, I know you probably think that isn't a lot, but you did more than you believe. Like that letter you wrote me when you left, you can't imagine how many times I've read that, whenever I didn't know what to do, and whenever I thought I couldn't take it anymore. Every time I read it I swear I could hear your voice, your soothing and gentle voice, I can still hear it, telling me everything will be ok, it calmed me down. I miss it. So your letter worked, it gave me the advice I needed from my father and it let me know how much you loved me. My mother told me more than once, a lot actually – whenever we got in a fight – that you never loved me, you didn't care about us. I knew better.

You're not going to like what I have to tell you, you told me in the letter how much you would hate yourself if your little girl inherited lycanthropy and was a werewolf like you. Well daddy, I did and I am. But, you know what, it's not that bad, honestly, I don't mind it that much and I could never be mad at you let alone hate you for it. I swear. But, I'm not the ordinary werewolf, after all I'm a semlupaeg, or as those who are prejudice like to say a half breed, I was born one. It was always my destiny to be this, I mean I was conceived on a full moon, a lunar eclipse at that, and then born on a full moon. Don't feel bad for me daddy, or sad, I'm fine. Yes, I admit at first it was horrible, like you said it hurt and it was scary – not to mention my own mother disowned me – but, not anymore. Now, I can control the transformations, it doesn't hurt at all, I like it in a way. I could go the rest of my life and never transform again, or I could stay in that form for the rest of my life. The full moon has no effect on me whatsoever, I transform only when I choose to. It took a while before I could control it though. But, I'm not the only one. You remember Ray of course, Sirius's boy, he is also a werewolf now. He was bitten when we were 15, and out of fear and I guess just pride and even loyalty to me he begged me to let him bite me. You see, that's another difference between me and other werewolves, my bite doesn't infect others, it does the exact opposite, it cures them. However, if a werewolf bites me they become more like me, they'll be able to choose. So as you can imagine I have many werewolves after me for that. I don't let it get to me though. Anyway, I wanted to bite him so that he wouldn't be infected but instead I abided his wish and now he's like me. For some reason though he's exactly like me, and not only in the ability to control himself. Both of us are like no other werewolf you've ever seen. We like it that way though. So, don't pity us or feel bad, don't hate yourself daddy, please.

But, it gets better. You already know how my mother is, and how she can be. As I said earlier she disowned me. I know you told me not to run off but I did, I had no choice, I just couldn't do it anymore. My twelfth birthday, I transformed for the first time and went into the forest, you remember the forest, you went into it when you transformed. Anyway, she went looking for me and she found me. She took off running, I chased her for a little bit and I guess my emotions got to me or something I was able to change back and I ran home screaming at her telling her it was me and when I got to the house she was in tears and then it happened. The words that came out of her mouth I will never forgive and forget. She told me "I am not the mother of a half-breed mutt". After that I packed what stuff I could and ran away and into Werewolf Forest. I'm sorry daddy but I couldn't live with her another minute, I hate her. She's never been a real mother to me; all she did was give birth to me that's it. You were the only one who took care of me.

Still not done with the good news, sorry. Werewolf Forest is as scary and full of evil as they say it is. It definitely earned its name. Ray and I both ran away straight into hell, or at least the closest thing to it. We walked straight into a war that has been brewing for a century, and now instead of being just in the middle of it, we're fighting in it. Santar Bullinmoor is the first pureblood werewolf, both of his parents were werewolves and he was born one as well. He has the same theory about werewolves Voldemort did about wizards, death to all those who aren't a pureblood. That includes me only because he loathes me. I hate him too though. The war will come down to which one of us dies, him or me, and I swear to you it won't be me. But, unfortunately he isn't the only one who is in this war and he isn't the only one who hates me and wants me dead. Of course you know Greyback, he's in it. He lives here too in his own section with all those who follow him. Then there's Goldray who isn't that bad, he doesn't want us dead, but the other two do. Ray and I have been fighting for our lives since the day we ran away and it's been hard but it's all we know now and it's not as hard as it was. I hope you don't think me a bad person because I kill, and I know werewolves aren't animals they're people, but these people will kill me or Ray or one of our friends if we don't kill them first. It's kill or be killed out here. And that has changed me, I'm not the same sweet little girl you knew a long time ago daddy, I had to be different, I had to be tough and able to do what had to be done to protect myself and Ray and those I love. So please don't think us to be cruel.

The last thing I want to tell you is Ray and I are no longer just friends, we've been married now for two years and we love each other very much. So my name is no longer Lila Moon Lupin it's Lila Moon Lupin-Black. Oh, yeah, I changed my name and got rid of my mother's last name when I was 14, ray and I both did, we made false birth certificates and ID cards and had them legally changed. Anyway, we've been together longer than that though, the first time we noticed was when we were 14, so six years ago and we've been together ever since. Still not done though, I want you to know that you're a grandfather to a beautiful little girl named Natoia Moon Black. She is so beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet her, she looks like Ray, his eyes, so she looks like Sirius somewhat too. She's two now, she was born May 24, 1996, on a full moon like me. So Ray and I are already prepared for her to be a werewolf like us, don't worry for her though.

I miss you so much Daddy, more than I can tell you. There have been so many times I wake up in the middle of the night crying from dreaming of you, the night you left. Sometimes I go to grandpa's house and he and grandma try to comfort me in my fits of missing you, grandma lets me cry in her lap. They tell me how much I look like you and just how much I remind them of you. They try to help but being in that house doesn't do me much good, there are pictures of you everywhere I look and that only makes it hurt worse. So I never stay long. I'm sorry if you're ashamed of me now that you know. I love you daddy, I'm trying to be patient like you told me but it's harder than anything else I've ever had to do. I cant wait until we're together again.

Love,

Your Moony Girl

Lila M. Lupin-Black

Just like Lila he had tears throughout the entire letter, finally at the end he put it down and put his head in his hands and cried.


End file.
